legendofbleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Sakura
"Hope and despair balances into zero. That's how it works." ''- Kobato '''Hanato Kobato' (花と こばと) is an Arrancar that possess both abilities of pureblood vampire and Shinigami. She was previously 5th Division Captain of Heiwa Butai. Her current position is 4th Division Lieutenant of Reapers. Her previous name was Kagura (カグラ), due to a misunderstanding occured at Rukongai causing her death. She died from a spar with her brother due to lost of control on Alice which overpowering her and is reborn as Li Sakura. Appearance Her outfit resembles her past life, a school uniform dress with an armband written "5th Division" in kanji character attached on her left arm. She have sky blue eyes, long light blonde hair with a buxom figure. A bell attached around her neck as a necklace. She used to have a silver necklace, but gone missing when she was revived once again as Kobato. The missing necklace is replaced with a cat-shaped charm choker with a bell attached onto it. When she switches to Princess, her hair change its color to white and eyes become crimson red. And when Alice takes over, her eyes will change to black sclera with red iris. Plus a pair of horns grow out from her head, indicating Alice's presence. After the merge of the previous clan with the current one, she wears 4th Division emblem on her left arm replacing the armband she wore during her time in Heiwa Butai. As Li Sakura, her appearance is different with long reddish-pink hair with white blonde tips, brown eyes and a slender figure. Her outfit is a white dress with her skirt falls below knee. The cat-shaped charm choker from her past self adorns around her neck. Personality She possess different personalities that reflect to her powers respectively, which is Princess and Alice. As herself, she is gentle, kind, innocent and sometimes clumsy. When her vampire self Princess rises, her attitude is quite cold, but deep within is actually same as Kobato does. But for Alice, which is her Hollow side, is severely ruthless, uncaring and does not regard anyone as friends. As Sakura, she's relatively shy around strangers and slightly naive due to being reborn recently. History During the time in living world as Kagura, her parents died from protecting her from Hollow's attack. She was six years old when that incident happened and her brother Tsubasa, sealed her memories and powers until she grows older. Then she was adopted by a young man named Shina Kazeshiki, giving her a silver necklace and nursing until she reached nineteen years old. However, before she could reach twenty, another group of Hollows attacked her. She run for safety to Kazeshiki's house, only to see his appearance in white outfit and a mask remnant on his face, grinning evilly towards her. She couldn't move after seeing his true face. Trying to escape from his house, the Hollow group was already there. Feeling it's too late to do anything, she was killed by Kazeshiki and her body was torn apart by the Hollows. Only the silver necklace attached around her soul, wandering aimlessly before a Shinigami found her and performed Konso. Landing on Soul Society, she looked around the buildings being slightly amazed. Then she joined the Inner Dragon Hall, where she begins her life on training herself to become stronger. After several months in the clan, it was closed and she looks around to find the place where she can train herself. Later she joined Diratakai, where she find the differences from the previous clan she joined. It does not last long and decided to withdraw herself and join Adeptus Astartes. After that, she harbors feelings to grow stronger to survive inside the clan. Her desire attract the Arrancars, which are then captures and transports her to Hueco Mundo. They try to change her into Hollow, leading to multiple personality disorder which splits her vampire side as Princess and Hollow side as Alice. Soon after the transformation, her reiatsu changes from white with sky blue hints into dark blue with green. Her mental state becomes unstable due to different personalities dwell within her body. The silver necklace glows, calming her unstable reiatsu and soothe the pain due to her complete Hollowfication. After that, she joined Espada and resumes her training until she was promoted to Cuarta Espada. When she landed on Rukongai, a misunderstanding happened when one of the Thirteen Squad Members captain found out about her true race when he detected her reiatsu signature was not Shinigami's. She refused to fight and ended up caught with him. Before the captain can deliver the final blow, she slashed her throat before it could happen. She then crumble into dust, leaving her heart crystal and silver necklace on the ground. Shortly after the incident, she was revived by her adopted brother Ronan. Changing her name to Hanato Kobato, she leads a new life to search her lost memories from her past self. Her memories are fully recovered after the heart crystal is retrieved at Rukongai. A number of events occured on Kobato, which were she sparred with her adoptive brother. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: 'Her reiatsu is strong enough to heal humans. Currently, a cat-shaped charm used as the limiter. '''Shunpo Master: '''Just like her former self, her speed is equal to Captain-level Shinigami and able to produce illusions of her clones. '''Zanjutsu Master (Swordsmanship): '''Sakura's sword skills combined with her speed, making it equally destructive and fast. Though in a few times, she can dual wield depending on the situation. '''Hakuda Expert (Hand-to-Hand Combat): '''She can perform several common moves that can damage the enemy, but she's more to sword skills. '''Transformation: '''Sakura possesses ability to shape-shift into a black kitten, which hides her reiatsu completely. Only several people are able to discern who she is when in this form. Kobato still can sense spiritual energy when in cat form. 'Zanpakuto Tsubasa (ツバサ, Wings) is Sakura's zanpakuto from her previous life as Kagura and Kobato until present. Its sealed state appears as a wakizashi with feather-shaped guard and blue hilt. She keeps it inside her right sleeve. :: Shikai: 'Tsubasa's release command is "Fly, your gentle wings of light." (飛べ、君の優し の光羽, Tobe, kimi no yasashi no hikari hane) Lightning surround her, changing its shape into a pair of wings that attach on Sakura's back. She can pull out swords out from her wings. : '''Shikai's Special Ability: '''Hane Shot (羽 ショット, Feather Shot) is Tsubasa Shikai's special ability as the wings produce a barrage of feathers laced with lightning that once receive physical contact and explode. :: '''Bankai: '''During the final release, its name is Hikari no Tsubasa (光 の ツバサ, Wings of Light) with its command "Shine up and fly higher!" (磨き上げると高く飛べる!, Migaki ageruto takaku toberu!). This time, Sakura appears in blue kimono with feathers design, her wings change to blue and the wakizashi changes its form into a katana surrounded with blue lightning. 'Former Abilities Inner Hollow Alice is the name given for the personality that possess Hollow abilities. However, whenever she rises only a pair of horns grow instead of the usual mask. Her appearance would differ slightly in black sclera with red iris eyes, pale white skin and bone-like wings on her back. '''Immense Spiritual Power: '''Her reiatsu is strong enough to heal humans, but only if it's her normal reiatsu is white with sky blue hints. If the reiatsu changes to dark blue with green, it can destroy everything around her. The silver necklace used to be her limiter, but currently a cat-shaped charm replaced the necklace. '''Sonido Master: '''Her speed alone is considered equal to Espada, and able to perform Gemelos Sonido that produce illusion of many copies of herself. '''Hierro: '''Her skin is hard enough to hold a sword without injuring herself. But when encountering with stronger enemies, she's still can get injured. '''Cero: '''In normal mode, her Cero is white and quite destructive in wide scale and dangerous if point blank. When she switches to Alice, the Cero is dark green and equally destructive in both ways. Both versions of Cero can be shot through her fingertip. '''Cero Oscuras: '''Only available when Alice takes over. She shoot this Cero through her wing tip. '''Descorrer: '''She can travel freely through Rukongai, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and Karakura if desired. :: Trivia #Her first name, Kobato, means "little dove". #In previous life, Kagura's family name is Suzuhara, which is never revealed until now. #She loves sweet food, especially ice cream and crepes. #Her favorite animal is cat, since she transforms into one. Quotes #"When tomorrow comes, future awaits." #"All the despair will continue, and will never end despite the wish to change it into hope. Everything will be break..." - Alice, Kobato's Inner Hollow towards the death of her little sister.